1 Day
by Teh Shadow of teh Smex
Summary: Everytime she tries to fit in, her shyness kicks in, making her feel embarrassed. But what if she meets someone who's finding even more trouble with the world around him?


_Note from the Author:_

_This is part 1 of three stories that can easily be read seperately (I won't put them in chapters). Sometimes my English leaves me (it's not my native language, so please be nice ") a little, I apologize for that. If you spot a mistake, please notify me. And oh yes! Gaara & Hinata © Kishimoto! I'm just here to give them an interesting lovelife! 3  
_

**1 Day**

It was a warm day, not even that, it was a hot day. Probably one of the hottest days in the history of Konoha. At least, Hinata couldn't remember another day where the sun shined so mercyless onto the earth as this one.

Yet, she didn't dare to unzip her warm coat to walk around the more lighter shirt she wore under it. She just desided to get home as fast as possible, take the shower she'd planned before facing her father who probably was expecting a long report about her last mission right now.

Quickly she crossed the street, her eyes fixed on the ground, afraid to catch someone's eye or be noticed. She reached the corner of the street, realizing she wasn't that far from the Hyuuga properties anymore.

"Hinata!".

She practically froze when she heared that voice. Oh yes, her face was turning red as she slowly turned around to face the one who called her name.

Ofcourse, who else could it be than Naruto? He was sitting at the ramenbar, waving at her while the noodles were still hanging from his mouth.

"Come eat some ramen with us!" he yelled.

_Us? _she wondered. Hinata turned her head a little to the person sitting next to Naruto. She only saw his back and the back of his head which contained the reddest hair she'd ever seen.

Slowly she walked towards the ramenbar to finally slip silently on the left seat on Naruto's side. Her face easily matched the red colour of the hair that belonged to Naruto's friend.

"One extra ramen for Hinata!" he yelled before he turned to her to ask her about her mission. Hinata just wished that she was home. She liked Naruto so much she felt uncomfortable around him. She always fantasized about her kissing him and being his wife, but how on earth could she ever kiss him when she was practically fainting when he just patted her friendly on her back. If his lips would ever come near to hers, she'd probably get a heartattack.

"Oh! By the way, you remember Gaara right?" Naruto said, poking his redheaded friend in the side.

"G...Gaara?" she stuttered with a squeaky voice, reminding that very disturbing scene she witnessed during the Chuunin exams a couple of years ago.

Gaara didn't move, he was poking his ramen with the chopsticks, sometimes fishing out a piece of meat to slowly put that in his mouth to give it a long and well-thought chew.

Naruto turned to him and asked him if he could remember Hinata.

Somehow she prayed to the clouds above that he wouldn't remember her, that he probably wouldn't even reconize her. He scared her. Even now he had become the Kazekage, even now he'd lost that demon he had carried inside of him.

"Hm" he said, turning his head a couple of degrees. "Hyuuga Hinata, yeah...I reconize her". His voice was still cold and monotone, his movements minimal, his interest in other people still non-existant.

"Ah Gaara" Naruto giggled. "Loosen up a little!". He slapped him hard on the back. Hinata saw that Gaara was slightly annoyed. He frowned.

"He is a little typical" Naruto whispered to her with a sneaky smile upon his face while leaning a little towards her.

Hinata startled so much from that sudden movement from him towards her that she lost her balance and fell backward from the seat onto the ground. Ofcourse she knocked over her fresh bowl of ramen which finally fell right next to her face.

Could things be more embarrassing?

Naruto jumped of his seat with a worried face while she tried to get up as soon as possible to run away and avoid all those staring eyes.

"S...sorry" she managed to say, while rubbing over the sore back of her head.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Naruto asked, placing his hands on her shoulders looking right in her eyes.

'Why can't I just dissappear?' a voice inside asked her, while she avoided Naruto's worried stare by turning her head a way. She catched a glimpse of Gaara looking quite amused, one corner of his mouth mildly curled up as he witnessed Hinata's Worst Hour.

'Curse him!' she thought before she finally got the guts to say that she had to go home, really, really quick.

"Should I go with you?" Naruto proposed.

"No...no...I can...can...manage" she stuttered, stepping away from him to pick up the bowl that still was lying on the ground. She handed it over to the shop's owner, face still red, making an apology.

The back of her head really hurted, big chance it would change into a huge bump during the day. She rubbed it again.

"You're in pain!" Naruto's voice sounded. "No way you're going home alone now".

"It's...it's..." her voice didn't participate with replying to Naruto's descision, it kept repeating the same word. How she hated that.

"Naruto" Gaara's voice sounded suddenly. "You know your Hokage is waiting for you for already 10 minutes, right?".

"But she's in pain" he replied back, making a dramatical gesture towards Hinata.

"I...I'm...fi..." she whispered.

Gaara got from his seat, shoving his half empty bowl towards the shopowner with some money tucked under it.

"Fine" that cold voice sounded. "If it worries you so much I'll walk home with her and you can go to your meeting. Knowing your Hokage she'll cut you in half and feed you to the birds". Probably it was somekind of joke, but the tone of his voice made it sound more like a fact than a joke.

"Good idea!" Naruto replied, sending one of his big smiles towards Gaara.

Wait! Did Hinata had any word in this? She felt her mouth going open and closed, trying to say something, but probably she was more doing a bad impersonation of a fish.

And Gaara taking her home was even a more worse idea than Naruto walking next to her. She liked Naruto, but Gaara creeped her out. On the other hand, Gaara would probably not talk to her, Naruto would babble continuesly, making her blush and clumsy.

"I can go alone" she finally said, while she started fidgeting with her fingers again.

"No way, Hinata-chan!" was the answer. "You've got an achy head, and Gaara won't hurt you any bit, I swear".

Hinata saw Gaara's face turning a little bit grim at the 'won't hurt you'-part. Now she really didn't want Gaara bringing her home. She didn't trust him, liked him, he looked creepy, he had a spooky voice and ofcourse the fact he killed already more people at the age of 16 than her 53 year old father. Oh no! She really did not want Gaara to get near to her.

With a very painful head Hinata was walking home. She tried to walk as fast she could, afraid that Gaara -who was walking a couple of metres behind her- would send out that horrible sand of his to finish her off. Although, he wasn't wearing that creepy gourd of his. She rubbed the back of her head again, feeling the sweat drip from her forehead.

"I...I...I...I can manage now" she said to Gaara, not looking at him. "T...thanks for...for...walking me home".

He did not answer her and finally she had to check if he was still walking behind her, he could have heard her. She tried to let her voice sound as loud as possible. Maybe he understood her message and went his own way.

But no, he still was there, he was standing still now, arms crossed, looking at her with a frown on his face.

Hinata noticed she felt a little bit dizzy, probably because of the heat. Gaara seems to have no problems with the temperature. Not one single drop of sweat was to be seen. Well, he was the one living in the middle of a desert, it was more than logic he would be able to withstand heat.

"Ehm...it...I...I'm okay" she said to him, her voice sounded a little bit weak. Than she noticed her knees started to feel like noodles. The heat wasn't doing her any good. No good at all. And just when she was thinking about the thing she could say to him to let him go away everything went black before her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again she reconized the big, shadow-providing trees that grew besides the stairs to the Hyuuga mainhouse. She saw them slowly passing by, hearing light footsteps climbing the stairs.

But the real panic started to grow when she was noticing she wasn't the one walking. She was getting carried. It was even worser, Gaara was the one carrying her.

With big eyes she looked up, stared at the left side of his face. It told her nothing. His mouth was a firm line as always, corners turned down. His green eyes just stared into the distance, saying nothing. And his hair still was red, but darker from up close. She smelled a faint sandalwood-ish scent coming from him.

He reached the end of the stairs and started looking at her.

"You think you can walk?" he asked.

Hinata did not know how fast she had to nod. And she was feeling relieved when he slowly let her go. She was blushing from the embarassment, and really trying hard to not show her fear for him. It would probably piss him off. And...on the other hand...it was rather _sweet _of him to carry her to her home.

"T...thanks" she said and produced a little smile.

He was still standing in front of her, arms crossed again, looking at her, his eyes seem to scan her entire person, instead of just focussing on her face.

"It's hard to hide fear" he just said, face unblinking.

"Oh...oh...I..." she replied, eyes big and shocked. Oh now she had done it!

She had to prepare herself for a wave of sand that probably would appear from nowhere to crush her bones.

But after a few minutes of silence nothing happened. He still was standing in front of her, doing no harm. Actually, that slightly amused look appeared on his face again.

And actually, if you looked at his face from a certain angle, he looked quite handsome. Not quite the average guy, ofcourse. But the edgyness of his look gave him quite an appearance. She heared Naruto once telling a story that after Gaara returned to Suna, that he actually had to fend off girls who all had a crush on him. Naruto told her that it had to do with the fact Gaara was their Kazekage, and thus elite. Girls supposed to dig the elite guys, at least that was Naruto's theory. But couldn't it also be because of the fact that Gaara actually was a pretty handsome guy.

_'Stop thinking silly thoughts!' _Hinata thought to herself and she shook her head.

"You can manage, I see" his voice sounded.

"Y...yeah...t...thank you" she answered, noticing a certain grace in the way he unfolded his arms and turned away from her. She didn't expected an answer in the first place and actually was already busy with walking away from him when she heared hem say: "It's okay".

When she had turned around fully he was gone. Only leaving a faint circle of sand on the ground.

Her muscles relaxed thankfully when the first drops of water landed down on her body, washing the sour smell of sweat away. She also realized how tired she actually was right now. And the fact she could not brush off the thought that she had formed about Gaara's looks. Or the elegant way of his gestures. And that weird smell that had surrounded him when he carried her up those stairs.

She reached for the soap and started to clean herself, followed by washing her long, black hair. Still thinking about the fact it wasn't that strange that all those girls in Suna were after their Kazekage. She rinsed of the soapresidue from her body quick and got out of the shower quick. She HAD to stop thinking about the weird attraction Gaara was having on her. Even focussing on everything bad about him didn't stop those thoughts. And in fact, there were a lot of bad things about him. He talked creepy, he acted creepy, he had a creepy deathstare, he was/is a brutal killer, he is insane but that slowly went over into terms like _'he has quite beautiful eyes, I like his hair, I'll bet he has a nice body, maybe he isn't that insane anymore'._

The next day promised to be just as hot as the previous one. Hinata was rushing towards Tsunade's office. She was asked to clean out and sort the contents of the bookcases in that office. Ofcourse she didn't refuse, she always liked to clean up things. It made her feel at ease and useful. Second of all, no one approached her or made her feel uncomfortable.

Hokage Tsunade was sitting behind her desk. Looking quite bored, while having huge stacks of paper surrounding her.

"Ah, Hinata" Tsunade said when Hinata entered the room, walking on her toes.

Hinata made a clumsy bow.

"You can start with the bookcase in the corner. The books need to be put away on alphabet. If you find loose papers, just put them on a stack and add that stack to the 6 ones that are surrounding me over here already". The last sentence came out accompanied by a tormentent sigh.

Hinata nodded and walked towards the bookcase.

"I do have a meeting in my office this afternoon, you can continue your cleaning, just be silent. And...oh yes, the discussed matters will not leave this room" Tsunade said before returning behind her desk to continue being bored.

Hinata worked quick and precise. She wouldn't dare to make mistakes while working for the Hokage. Except pissing of Tsunade, she would also dissapoint her father again. And he already didn't had any trust in her and rather kept his trainingsessions with his talented nephew Neji, who just made it Jounin. It made her wonder why her father still expected her to take over the leadership of the Hyuuga-clan when he would pass away. Neji would do much better than her. He was skilled, intelligent, sharp, strong and everything she wasn't. She also realized that it was normal in their clan that familymembers married eachother, to keep the Hyuuga-abilities en genes strictly within the family. She knew it was only a matter of time until her father would call her to break her the news that she had to marry Neji. And she certainly didn't want to marry him, let along be around him.

She finished up the last books on the most above shelf and was happy she had just one bookcase to go. There was a soft knock on the door and Tsunade looked up from her papers for a couple of seconds.

"Yes?" her voice sounded lazy.

Shizune came in, followed by Tonton, the little pig that always followed her around.

"The Kazekage just arrived" Shizune announced, her voice sounding firm.

"Ah" Tsunade said while started to pick up some papers to make neat stacks of them at the corner of her desk. "Let him in".

Shizune nodded and closed the door again.

Some minutes later Shizune returned, followed by Gaara. Hinata looked up from her books for a few seconds. He was wearing his official Kazekage-clothes. The hat was hanging on his back, connected to a small string that went around his neck. His hair had a remarkable dark shade of red today. And yes, her theory about him got confirmed once again. He _was_ handsome.

"Welcome Kazekage-sama" Tsunade said while offering him the empty chair in front of her desk.

"I'm fine like this" he replied.

"Whatever suits you" Tsunade sighed before she sat back in her chair.

Hinata observed him closely, while cleaning the books. He appealed to her. Everytime she watched him, he appealed to her more. His presence in the room was somehow overwhelming. It was frightening and on the other side soothening her.

She had to turn her back to him for a couple of seconds to place a couple of books back in the bookcase.

"Regarding the reason you invited me here" Gaara said. "In behalf of my village I will agree with most of the points, but the main problem is that I keep on hearing too much that other villages see us as an extention from Konoha. They think we rely on your help too much and I...I think they're right. We suffered a lot of losses due to the mistake my father made, and the Akatsuki-incident, and indeed we received a lot of help from your village...".

Hinata coughed a couple of times to get the attention from Shizune, she had finished her job.

"I...I...I am finished" she whispered as silent as possible. Not that that was a big problem for her. Shizune nodded and smiled a little.

"You can go" she said.

"Ah, you're finished with your work, Hinata?" Tsunade's voice sounded all of a suddenly. "Nice!". She turned towards Gaara again saying: "This is Hinata, future leader of the Hyuuga clan".

_'Who is cleaning bookshelfs'_, Hinata's little inside voice inside sounded, a little bit making a fool of herself.

"We met" Gaara answered, giving her a short look. With the sound of his voice he woke her up out of her conversation with her inner self.

"Eh...yes..." Hinata said, lightly blushing and fidgeting with her fingers.

Wait! Wasn't her Fingerfiget not exclusively ment for Naruto? She stopped fidgeting immediately and hid her hands behind her back.

"And? Did Gaara do a good job at bringing you home yesterday?" Naruto asked after he suddenly appeared next to her.

It took her a couple of minutes to regain from the shock before she could answer: "Y...yeah".

"Told you!". A big smirk appeared on his face. "I know, Gaara is a little weird, but I can assure you, he's a good guy! He just doesn't know how to react on some things, you know. But he's a great guy".

She giggled a little and had to blush afterwards. Giggeling in public was not something Hinata could do, let along bear.

The streets were pretty empty for the hour of this day. The heat made people retreat in their houses and in the shadow. Even the ramenbar was closed. Naruto had left her halfway to her house and she was facing the heat alone now. When she started to feel uncomfortable around Naruto again, she was actually releived. Probably that sudden attraction towards Gaara was just somekind of sick joke her hormones were playing with her mind. And it sounded kinda hilarious, being attracted to Gaara. Like he actually would care if the Hyuuga reject would probably be interested in him. Especially after hearing Naruto's story about him being chased by numerous of girls in his own village.

"Stupid" she said to herself while climbing the familiar stairs to the mainhouse again. "He is not waiting for that, neither am I".

Well, the last part was a little bit of a lie. She saw her friends hooking up with boys everywhere and yes, she wanted that too. But her personality would never allow such a thing, never. When Naruto would come close to her she started panicking already, and Gaara...that was just too ridiculous for words. She wouldn't see him anymore anyways. God! He had so many other things to do...like...being the Kazekage for instance.

Actually, the thought of her being his girlfriend was too ridiculous. How much Hinata wanted to be anyones girlfriend, preferrably Naruto's, she would look downright ridiculous next to Gaara. Okay, she had to admit to herself, she would look just as ridiculous next to Naruto. But Gaara, he was like, **way** above her.

She reached the top of the stairs, walking past the little garden with herbs, to finally deside to sit down under the great oak in front of her bedroomwindow. She was hungry too, but she didn't felt like seeing her father praising Neji on another succesfull mission.

"So your cousin returned" a voice sounded somewhere above her.

As struck by lightning every muscle in her body tensed. She looked above her, to see where the sound came from. Not that she didn't reconized the voice, she only was wondering what the ower of that voice was doing on the Hyuuga properties and _why_ he was there.

With that remarkable grace Gaara jumped from a thick branch and landed on the ground next to her. He wasn't wearing his Kagerobes anymore. He wore a heavy coat in a pretty weird bourgondy color, it matched his pants. It looked amazingly good on him. It looked so good on him, that it confirmed her thoughts about her looking ridiculous next to him.

"W...what...are you doing here?" she asked with a squeaky voice. "M...my dad...he d...doesn't...a...".

Gaara didn't let her finish her sentence. "Just looking for some shade. It's rather hot".

She knew this was a dumb excuse, but she kept her mouth shut. She always kept her mouth shut in general, so this shouldn't be any problem for her either.

"I...I...have to go eat" she managed to say to him. She needed to get away from him, seriously. Especially because of the fact that she was starting to behave the same way as she behaved around Naruto. And he was far from Naruto.

She wondered if he had understood her hidden message, probably he didn't, or he didn't want to, or he liked to torture her, or he had a blush-fetish.

Gaara sat down on the ground, leaning a little bit forward to play a little with the grass.

They didn't really said anything to eachother for a long time.

Hinata just felt uncomfortable and wasn't really able to make something out of the expression on his face. The moment he looked up to her again kind off came as a surprise and in a reflex she halfly jumped up.

He looked a sort of surprised after seeing her reaction on such a simple movement.

"So...so...sorry". A blush more red than his hair flew over her face.

Her shock was even bigger that when she blinked a couple of times, she found out that he was pretty much almost hanging over her. His face awefully close to hers. When she wanted to get away from him she noticed there wasn't any getting away because of the tree she was sitting against.

He looked at her like he was studying the insides of a frog during some biology class, making her face turning almost purple from embarrassment. She just didn't dare to look at him, she just froze and prayed he would stop this weird investigation.

Slowly she saw his hand approaching her face. One finger softly brushed her cheek, and her mind wanted to get away as soon as possible, but her body didn't cooperate. That's why she just sat there, completely tense, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Weird" his voice sounded, more like a whisper now, but still with the cold undertone.

The finger that was brushing her cheek rested on her chin now.

Inside Hinata's mind it was a coming and going of thoughts, feelings, emotions. Yes, she was scared, but on the other hand she seemed to be expecting something. And from another point of view she was curious about the meanings of his strange behaviour, what was he planning to do to her? He was probably wondering about something, he looked like...he wanted to test something. Investigate something, maybe discovering something he didn't quite could get.

And he was still looking handsome, even from up close.

He lifted her head a little bit up, holding her chin between his thumb and indexfinger.

Slowly but determined he came closer to her face.

_'Oh my God he's leaning in!'_ was what her mind screamed to her. She always had pictured Naruto as the perfect guy for giving her her first kiss. But this wasn't Naruto, far from Naruto. This was some anti-social, cold, analytical, strange, redheaded version of Naruto. And did she wanted _this_? Couldn't she just stay true with her fantasies and hope for the day that Naruto would kiss her lips, _before_ she could faint, ofcourse.

Was Gaara even capable of giving out kisses? Probably not, that's why he was studying her face so closely, analyzing details, maybe discussing with his inner self if he could pull something like this off. In some sort of weird way they both were facing the same problems regarding kissing or love in general. Okay, maybe the only difference was that the guy that was going for a new milestone in Hinata's personal history, was brought up with a distorted idea about love. Maybe she could meet him in the middle.

The feeling of his lips touching hers was the weirdest sensation she had ever experienced. Somekind of funny part inside of her had expected that his lips would feel like sandpaper. That wasn't the case. They felt soft, a little bit warm. It was so strange, so new for her. She didn't really know what he was expecting from her now. As far as things were going now he had only pressed his lips onto hers, but he wasn't doing anything further. It didn't feel entirely bad. Maybe a little bit of a relief when she had to conclude that he really didn't had a clue about what to do next.

Hinata actually did, but she never actually experienced that herself or practised for that matter.And she couldn't deside if she wanted to practise that kind of business with him. If she would open her mouth a little would he possibly understand what to do?

He moved a little, he actually wasn't really finished with his experiment. She looked at him through her lashes. From what she could see, his eyes seem to be wide open, with a little frowny wrinkle on the forehead.

'If you ever want to experience a kiss, this is your chance' the little voice inside of her said. That was the moment she desided to help him out a little bit with her limited experience. Carefully, her mind preparing for everything, she parted her lips a little and tried to relax, awaiting his second move. Appearantly he got the message a little bit as he let go of her chin and cupped her face with both hand, more to ensure she wouldn't make any sudden moves.

It took quite a while until she finally tasted him. He was still figuring things out a little while she already was trying to get past his teeth. He eventually gave in and parted his lips just enough to make her first kiss a fact. And it wasn't Naruto, but she didn't really care anymore. Carefully she moved her tongue over his. She felt his hands tremble a little.

_'Just like you saw in the movies'_

The grip of the hands on both her cheeks tightened before he started to respond on her movements inside his mouth. She found it cute that such a powerful person like him was even less experienced in kissing as herself. And second of all, he tasted rather interesting. At first it struck her as neutral, but there was a surprising spicy aftertaste. Certainly not bad.

After the investigation-part was over he got the hang of it pretty quick and as well did she. He pressed her more against the tree while he was trying to get to every part of her mouth he still didn't got. She tried the same and at that moment she realized she _liked_ it. Especially because a new feeling started to grow inside of her. She didn't knew it, but it made her want to kiss him better, and not only that, she also wanted to touch him as her hands were still nailed to the ground.

That moment of touching made her realize more than ever that it wasn't Naruto she was kissing, but a young man who had been through more misery in his 16 years of life than a normal person would go through in his entire live. As soon her hand touched his cheek he immediately broke the kiss, getting away from her hand as if it was a monster that could devour him alive. Without saying much he got on his feet again, looking slightly annoyed but also a little bit confused. She probably just ruined it. And along with that she just couldn't find the right words and the only thing that came out of her mouth was: "S...so...s". Quickly she covered her face with her hands so he couldn't see her immense blush. Stupid, actually, as she was already blushing the entire time.

"I have to go" Hinata heared him say and without any further ado he just dissappeared, leaving her behind, very confused, full of questions and feeling very sorry.

Hinata poured with her chopsticks through her bowl of Miso-soup. She didn't want to eat, every word mentioned at the table went completely past her. She just had her first kiss, a milestone in the history of every teenage girl. Even teenage girls who were sickenly shy and were not able to act normal around boys. Maybe for those girls it was even a bigger thing. And maybe it was ment to be that Gaara should be the one kissing her instead of Naruto. He also was anti-social, only slightly different than she was. He wasn't exactly shy, though...he was just...weird. Oh yes, and he kissed her. And that weird feeling in her tummy that came from it had planned to stay around. Making her a little bit interested in more details about Gaara than just his kiss. And she felt ashamed to even allow thoughts like that inside her mind.

"Hinata?" the voice of her father sounded a little bit worried. "Are you okay?".

She looked up to him. "I...I...need...to...go to bed, I think".

He nodded. "You're probably tired of the work at Tsunade's office. Go get some sleep".

She smiled thankfully and got up.

Wide awake she stared to the ceiling to finally slip out of bed and walk to her closet to pick out a new set of thick clothes to cover herself up for the next warm day tomorrow.

The feeling inside her stomach wasn't leaving her alone either.

It was warm inside her room. She was sweaty all over and so were her sheets. But yet, she choose to crawl under them again, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts.

"It sure is a warm evening, isn't it?" a voice sounded from the direction of the bedroomwindow. As struck by lightening Hinata sat up.

"Wha...wha...? You...?" she rambled nervous looking at the silhouette that was sitting in her window.

"Why are you already in your bed?" he asked, not planning to move a bit.

Hinata realized he was pretty talkative to her, for a change. But what made her more worried was the reason why he would appear in her window so all of a suddenly.

She got out of bed.

Gaara moved out of the window and walked into her room, looking around.

"Why...wha...why are you...here?" she managed to ask, fidgeting nervously with her fingers.

He stopped his tour through her room to watch at her for a couple of seconds. It made her feel uneasy.

"That kiss".

"You...I...I thought about it too...".

His cloak rustled while he turned around to look at her clothes that lied on her chair.

"Yes" he just said, once again his voice sounding without any emotion.

Hinata didn't dare to move, with him in her room, checking everything out.

"I...I am sorry a...about...that...touching you...back...".

"Hmpf" was the only answer. Ofcourse he wouldn't open up to her saying he didn't liked to be touched. But she knew he didn't.

He looked at her, she saw his eyes shimmer a little when the fading sunlight caught them for a few seconds.

Appearantly Gaara was a person who rather got straight to the point instead of postponing it. Hinata rather postponed everything that had to do with making contact. She needed his straight forwardness to actually answer his kiss. He came sit next to her on the bed and before she could say or do anything he had pressed his lips onto hers. It was a rough kiss. It didn't come over as sweet to her, more hungy. He probably had planned to do this, because he might not understand some feelings inside of him either. Just like she did. Maybe this was the answer to let it dissappear. And Hinata would be glad if it would dissappear, it embarrassed her. She wanted to touch him while their kiss got more intense and the rough edges faded. It became more gentle, and it made her want more of it, actually, she wanted more of him too.

Finally he allowed her to place her hands on his shoulders while his hands were mainly busy with making a mess of her hair. It took him quite a while to break the kiss. Meanwhile Hinata's little world was running laps in her head while being upside down. She was slightly panting, trying to look at him. He was also slightly panting, he had a frown, like he was rethinking and processing thoughts and feelings. Trying to give them a place. Trying to figure out what to do next.

And now Hinata knew what that weird feeling was, it was lust. Pure lust. She would never imagine she was capable of feeling something like that, and feeling something like that while looking at a person who was quite the opposite of Naruto. If she would answer that feeling she would have jumped Gaara right now to take business a little bit further. But the rational part of her mind pretty much had the upper hand in things.

_You aren't ready for sex yet! _the little voice inside her head said. And it was right, like it mostly was. Even the thought of sex alone made her blush already. And the thought of sex with Gaara was downright insane. He didn't even quite understand the meaning of kissing, let along sex. She would probably end up wounded, or at least hurt.

_But you want him, don't you? Why should you lie to yourself? He looks handsome, doesn't he? And...to think...he's even a Kage, something far more than you'd ever become. Don't you want to be pleased by someone that important? _That was the sound of a completely other side of her, the one that probably got driven by lust.

"Enough" she heared herself say.

Gaara looked up to her, with a curious look upon his face.

"Oh ehh...did I...that...was not...ehm...sorry" she said while trying to ignore that other side and just listen to that one small voice that always was right.

_You cannot pass an opportunity like this! Do you really think you're ment to be Naruto's one and only? Naruto is in love with Sakura, stop deluding yourself! There's a totally handsome guy sitting in front of you, he is obviously torn between doing it or don't! Just like you! DO IT HINATA!_

She actually wanted to cover her ears with her hands to stop the voice from screaming. She did NOT want to make love to Gaara, period! She wasn't ready, and he certainly wasn't either.

They kissed again. It didn't solve anything, she damn well knew that it would took something more right now to get her mind out of the mess it was turning into. Yet again he was the one who had broke the kiss, he had grabbed her wrists, pinning them down her body while his face was still close to hers. His eyes were watching her in the same way as he did during that moment under that tree. Than he leaned in again, placing a hesitated kiss in her neck. It surprised her and made her protest.

"We can't...do this". Her voice was barely audible.

The grip on her wrists got tighter, while he started to concentrate on her neck.

Hinata tried to free her wrists from his grip. _No_, her mind had desided, this was not the way, this was not happening. Not now. She was only 16 and it was never her plan to loose her virginity earlier than all the other girls she new. And definately, _definately_ not to him.

"Gaara!" she said loudly while she turned her face away from him.

_You want this! You want it so bad. You want him even worser! Just admit it, answer his longing. You see he's having the same trouble. For once in your miserable life, do something you WANT! _Oh no, Hinata definately didn't liked this voice.

She felt Gaara's hands sliding off her wrists and she sighed a little bit out of relief. It was a rather painful experience.

--------------------------------------

No way in her mind, dreams, fantasy or life she would imagine to loose her virginity so suddenly. And definately not to someone like him. It struck her like lightning when she saw her hands removing her shorts. The voice had won. It was claiming her victory by taking over her body. He also had sat down to remove his pants, he didn't even bother to take of his cloak. She didn't even care anymore. Her lust had won over her rational part. She was lost.

He also wasn't the kindest one. His movements were rough, and mostly driven by his instincts. But somehow, she didn't mind. She tried to touch him on various occassions, but he didn't allowed a lot. Mostly he grabbed her wrists again and to place her hands next to her head. Than he letted her go to use his hands for other things.

The deed itself was at first painful. He just was more grinding instead of moving. And the buckle of belt around his coat made cuts on her tummy. He moved in a very greedily, needy way. Roughly lifting her shirt up when he realized that his hands got caught up underneath it. His breath felt warm against her skin, his hands were everywhere. She felt sweat running down his back when she was finally allowed to place her hands on her back. His face was so close to hers, his breath sounded weird.

_So this is how men behave when they're close to their climax_ Hinata wondered while looking at him.

Finally his movements began to pick up a certain rhythm, and that's was the point when she started to enjoy it. The burning pain ebbed away and made place for a much sweeter feeling. The room seemed to be on fire, and she realized she had to clean the sheets the next days, as they were wet from their constant sweating.

"Can...I...please...". She swallowed. "Can I...touch you?".

She felt his eyes resting on her face. "Yeah..." he answered, barely a whisper.

Slowly she reached up her hand, stroking his cheek, letting her finger trace his nose, running over his lips, down his neck, his shoulders. The rest of his skin also didn't matched the profile of sandpaper, like she thought when she first kissed him. Her fingertips met smooth, soft skin instead. She smiled as she got the feeling that she might had took the right deciscion to do this. And to give him that precious thing: her viriginity.

"I...I...I actually...wanted to...do...with Naruto" she confessed, letting her fingers run through his hair.

"I know" he answered with a crooked voice followed by a small gasp.

_So that is where that weird feeling leads too! _That was the first thought that went through her head after she experienced her first orgasm. She didn't know that that feeling could be so intense! It was just like her mind and her body parted for a couple of seconds to make place for some insane explosion of...she didn't know how to place or name the feeling. But it made her make weird moaning noises. And actually, she couldn't really see if Gaara had experienced the same. She couldn't see his face very good in the dark that surrounded her bedroom right now. She felt him sped up at a certain moment and than he suddenly stopped, underneath her hands his muscles tensed while a loud sigh escaped from his mouth. As in a reflex she just wrapped her arms around him and slowly pulled him closer to her.

"T...thank you" she whispered, carefully letting her fingers play with his hair, kinda afraid she might scare him...and will not ever get the guts to do this to a guy again.

Than that one thing happened what made her opinion about Gaara change for good. And even more than only an opinion. There was something about him. He was weird, anti-social, rude in a blunt kind of way and not able to show feelings, but now she felt two warm arms around her, his short hair tickling her nose, his breath against her neck.

Somekind of warmth spreaded out throughout her body, just because he was there. And somehow Naruto didn't matter to her that much anymore. Gaara was much more...interesting. He was edgy, not predictable, complicated, difficult and everything in between. And here he was, holding her tight, being at ease, showing a side of him that not much people would see.

It was still hot in the room, the sheets were clammy, they both were sweaty all over, but yet they held on to eachother, standing up to the heat while sleep slowly kicked in.

----------------------------------

The first thing Hinata realized when she woke up was a fuzzy state of mind, and feeling so content. Finally realizing she had found the thing she was looking for. And she did found that in a guy who was totally the opposite of Naruto.

"Gaara?" she softly said when she felt that the two arms around her weren't there anymore. She turned around to the other side of her bed, seeing if Gaara might be there, curled up, under the sheets, sleeping.

Her eyes met emptyness instead. An emptyness so empty that it was if Gaara never had visited her room in the first place. His scent was gone, as well as everything else.

She was surprised and completely awake now. He just wasn't there anymore! And than a nasty pain struck her heart. The feeling she finally had attained what she wanted, that she could rely on a guy, being his, and his alone. In her little dreamworld being with someone this intimate ment a longlasting relationship. But in the real world, and especially in the world far away where Gaara lived, such things did not exist. It was merely a foolish dream, a dream stupid girls cherished.

And that night, it helped them to regain something that they could never regain in a normal way. Just because they lacked social skills. Her morbid shyness and social anxiety versus his lack of emotions and cruel honesty. They did eachother a favour. But it was just that favour that she would remember forever. That tiny favour that two social incapable people did to eachother, made one of them fall hopelessly in love. Knowing that that love could never be answered.

THE END!


End file.
